The objectives of this application are to provide programmatic and core funding for the cancer chemotherapy program of the Department of Pharmacology. The research component consists of projects which encompass drug design and synthesis, studies on the biochemical, biophysical and pharmacological mode of action of drugs in experimental systems and extrapolation of research into models of human disease and drug toxicity. A core component of essential resources that include an analytical laboratory and instrumentation, a tissue culture facility, a tumor bank and transplantation laboratory, an electron microscope resource, a drug synthesis laboratory, and administration forms the second part of the application.